Ayer
by Meiga Grey
Summary: Algunas reflexiones de parte de Yusuke Urameshi. Hay algo que en cierto momento faltó para llenar su vida, y es hora de solucionar aquel asunto.


Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes del Anime/Manga me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Ayer**

Me encontraba escribiendo algo, pero prefiero detenerme a pensar un momento, pues me da la impresión de que en algo me estoy equivocando. Tendré que analizar la situación otra vez, a ver si por fin dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y me decido por una sola postura para no cambiarla en un buen tiempo. Supongo que es comprensible, el tema es complicado.

Ella no bebió un solo trago desde que aquel auto me arrolló hace años, sin embargo, la gracia no le duró demasiados meses. Yo me sentía tranquilo por eso, y claro, al fin mi vida comenzaba a dar una vuelta (lentamente, para ser honesto) y las cosas empezaban a tener equilibrio.

Cuan poco dura la 'madurez' y qué tan inútil puede llegar a ser la fuerza de voluntad de uno cuando se tiene un vicio metido hasta el cuello. No, la ausencia de su adicción no fue tan larga como esperábamos.

Pero el problema va más a fondo, no es el simple hecho de tener una madre alcohólica que no se da cuenta de lo débil que es ante el problema; mi tabú en este y anteriores momentos, es que a veces creo no poder con tanto (lo que es realmente extraño tomando en cuenta mi personalidad).

Es difícil lidiar con esto ya que en los últimos meses no he sentido ni medio gramo de cercanía con ella; si antes le daba lo mismo que yo fuera el buscapleitos de la escuela o un vendedor ambulante, en esos días me pareció que lo único que quería era estar sola, para seguir entorpeciendo el sentido de su vida con un par de botellas de sake.

Y por supuesto, sé que jamás fui el hijo abnegado que a pesar de su realidad luchó por llevar una vida pacífica ni mucho menos. Bueno, adopté todo lo que me ofrecía la vida… mi madre me enseñó a no preocuparme por mí, y yo aprendí muy bien. Aclaro de una vez, que todo eso no es culpa suya.

Si me lo preguntan, claro que, cuando noté que no había ocurrido ningún milagro y su adicción no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, quise ayudarla. Jamás he querido que ella misma haga que su vida sea más complicada y se lo he dicho; es justo el hecho de que no le interese lo que consiguió separarnos cada vez más.

Ha vuelto a pensar que lo que tiene no es un problema, y eso es lo que me preocupa más. Sólo se defiende diciendo que siempre la dejé sola, que no he sido un buen hijo y que siempre le fue imposible cuidar de alguien como yo como es debido. Ja, veo que fue un error decirle que si era "así de mal hijo", se debía a que ella fue "así de mala madre". ¿Por qué me tardo tanto en madurar?

Supongo que tengo que comenzar a pensar que también le duele todo esto. ¿La dejé sola?, tal vez, pero si no me di cuenta de ello es porque siempre estuvo ajena a mi vida; me acostumbró tanto a la "independencia" y al "abandono" que siento normal alejarme de ella. Es como si así nos tratáramos y ya. Como dije antes, nunca fui un chico responsable ni nada parecido, pero¿acaso alguien me dijo cómo serlo? Jamás la vi dándome un buen ejemplo, solamente recuerdo cómo enriquecía su vicio.

Se supone que la comprendí cuando pensó que me había perdido para siempre y no podía abandonar su depresión; de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo se preocupaba por mí y se había percatado de que tenía un hijo.

Sin embargo, cuando la magia pasó y las cosas fueron regresando a como siempre habían sido, todo ese resentimiento comenzó a surgir otra vez. Y es que¿nunca la perdoné? Tal parece que nunca tuve mucho tiempo de iniciar el difícil y largo proceso del perdón, claro, me interesaba más el entrenamiento con Genkai. Sí, me volví muy fuerte, perfeccioné mis técnicas y fui casi invencible. Además, hice amigos y mi relación con ellos y con Keiko se fue fortaleciendo bastante. A mi madre la tenía guardada en un cajón y ni me preocupé por echarle un vistazo.

Ahora y en medio de tanto embrollo, puedo llegar a cierta conclusión. Al menos ella intentó cambiar… por mí. ¿Y yo? Yo no cambié ni un quinto. La escuela me interesó menos que antes y volví a largarme porque por fin tenía la oportunidad de sobresalir en lo que tanto quise.

Todo lo hice supuestamente bien, pero ahora que lo pienso, soy más desconsiderado de lo que creí. El mundo no gira alrededor de mí.

En esa última discusión que tuvimos le dije todo lo que yo tenía en la cabeza a los 15 años y ella me insultó y me reclamó como pudo… sí, estaba ebria.

¿Tengo derecho a criticarla después de todo? Es mi madre y no lo veía de esa manera. Para mí necesitaba ser totalmente perfecta porque tal vez así mi vida no habría tenido que ser tan complicada. No puedo culparla por no haber sido la madre ideal si después de todo, en la adolescencia, un hijo no le cae bien a nadie. Entiendo que a veces pienso las cosas como un idiota y parece que la empatía me costara demasiado.

Supongo que también necesito a alguien que me comprenda a mí… Alguien que comprenda cómo me las arreglé para sobrevivir solo desde que era un niño, o que entienda qué significa ser rechazado por más de la mitad de la escuela y todos los profesores.

Para ella, tanto como para mí, fue difícil, pero han quedado muchas marcas.

Quizá no todo sea cuestión de olvidar, sino de aprender y perdonar. Otra vez esa palabra tan controversial: perdón.

¿Qué más me hace falta? Quiero perdonarla ya que detesto la idea de tenerle resentimiento a su persona y de verla como causante de muchos de mis peores defectos. ¿Qué acaso no puedo verla como la mujer que casi se vuelve loca cuando se enteró de que yo había muerto? …y a todo esto… ¿ella ya me habrá perdonado a mí?

Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Regresé del segundo torneo de artes marciales y sólo nos soportamos unos meses. Se supone que fue idea de los dos le que yo fuera a vivir a otro apartamento con el fin de evitar más peleas, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, en el fondo yo quería que me prohibiera la salida de esa casa, necesitaba más una normal relación de madre e hijo que una total independencia. Y creo que ella también lo deseaba.

Al fin, ninguno se atrevió a rebatir el plan y me mudé. Gran error.

Hace dos años fue esa última discusión de la que hablo, la que terminó por romper lo único que nos quedaba de parentesco y me obligó a largarme a otra ciudad. Ni una miserable visita y tampoco una llamada telefónica. Me quedó claro que yo era un estorbo muy grande para su vida desde que aparecí en ella y que no quería volver a verme. Aún recuerdo que me echó como un animal.

Ya no sé si estuve llorando o sólo fue la lluvia.

Si intenté ayudarla, terminé bajándole la autoestima y ofendiéndola con tantos reclamos. La manera en que reaccionó fue dura, pero sólo reflejaba cuánto la herí yo con mis tontas palabras de adolescente. Solamente sé cómo hacer daño.

Estoy leyendo las últimas líneas de lo que intentaba escribir hace rato, y me sigo convenciendo de que necesito que alguien me parta la cabeza a la mitad.

…_sé que no te interesa mucho lo que yo haga con mi vida, pero si tienes ganas, puedes venir. _

_Yusuke._

Ya no tengo más que decir, se supone dejé de ser un niño hace mucho y los veinticinco años me tienen que servir de algo. Es necesario borrar estas espantosas líneas y volver a comenzar. Espero que ella no se moleste de recibir el mensaje; al menos podría darse una vuelta por aquí.

_Mamá:_

_Estoy apunto de casarme y te escribo para enviarte la invitación._

_Me siento muy feliz, este es uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida y quiero que me acompañes a celebrar mi boda con Keiko y que ya no soy tan estúpido como antes… Ahora sé que tengo muchas ganas de verte._

_No lo pienses y ven rápido, me casaré en un par de semanas y necesito que mi madre me diga qué hacer con tantos nervios. _

_Además Keiko quiere que la acompañes a comprar su vestido; todavía no lo ha hecho y pensé que tus gustos eran buenos para elegir trajes._

_Por favor, no te quedes allá mirando la tarjeta, si no llegas a tiempo te perderás de la fiesta y me voy a enojar mucho contigo. _

_Llega lo más rápido que puedas, necesito que pases conmigo mis últimos días de soltero._

_Tu hijo,_

_Yusuke._

_PD: Te estaré esperando mañana en la estación de autobús. _

* * *

En ese instante, se recogió el cabello y corrió hasta su habitación. Al cabo de quince minutos, regresó a la sala con un par de enormes maletas llenas de ropa; tomó nuevamente el sobre que dejó sobre la mesa y lo leyó un par de veces más. Sonrió y luego se apresuró hacia la salida, cerró la puerta con llave y con un poco de desesperación, se dirigió hacia la estación de autobuses. Adquirió un boleto para un viaje a la prefectura de Shizuoka.

Tenía que celebrar, su hijo se casaría en dos semanas… y le dijo que quería verla.

* * *

Bueno, acabo de relatar más o menos algunas reflexiones del protagonista de la serie, Yusuke Urameshi. Se me ocurrió y no quería que la idea se me fuera. Y, bueno, no sé si lo dejaré como One Shot o si le agregaré algo más. Por el momento lo dejaré así, tal vez obtenga más ideas.

Megera Ultionis


End file.
